ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Volg Zangief
Alexander Vorg Zangief (アレクサンドル・ヴォルグ・ザンギエフ) is a Russian boxer formerly affiliated with the Otowa Boxing Gym. In some translations, his name is written as Alexander Vorg Zanghief. Power: 17/20 Stamina: 16/20 Speed: 18/20 Talent: 20/20 Skill: 20/20 Genius status: 1/1 About Vorg is an amazing technician with great power. He has perfected most of the basic boxing punches to be perfect textbook examples and his trademark punch is the White Fang, a lightning fast combination of a quick hard uppercut followed by a chopping right. Vorg hesitates to use this punch because it attacks the brain from both below and above and can easily end a boxers career. Vorg is currently the 1st Seed for the WBA Jr. Lightweight. Story Vorg is a Russian boxer. He is kind-hearted and warm and at first doesn't like the idea of boxing because he doesn't like hurting other people, and only competes as a boxer to help his sick mother back in Russia. However, after his match with Ippo, in which Ippo pushed Vorg to his limits, he finds that he truly does love boxing. Vorg had an amazing amateur career and became the amateur world champion before turning pro. After losing to Ippo, he fought against Sendou for the vacant Japanese featherweight title and lost to a very controversial decision, one that even Sendou himself disagreed with, since he felt that he didn't beat Vorg unanimously. After losing to Sendou, he goes back to his mother. When she dies, Vorg decides to go to America to continue boxing. To get there, he makes a brief return to Japan, where he ends up staying in Ippo's home and working for the Makunouchi Fishing Boat service to help pay his way. During his time there, he began sparring at the Kamogawa to gym with Ippo and the others to repolish his rusty boxing skills. Although reluctant to at first, Aoki, Kimura, and Itagaki eventually manage to convince him to help Ippo with his next professional fight by showing Ippo the Dempsey roll's weakness against counters. It is during this sparring session with Ippo, as Ippo tries to use the dempsey roll on Vorg, that Ippo is knocked out. In America he fought the fourth ranker Eric Thompson and claimed his rank. After that his next appearance was a sparring match against the Indonesian Champion Woli, before Woli's fight with Makunouchi Ippo, in the sparring session Vorg dominated early until Woli started to show some of his skill, Vorg trapped Woli in the corner but it was a trap as Woli used his quickness and momentum of swaying on the ropes to get out of the corner and set up a counter punch, Vorg ended the match before a serious fight could happen feeling it not needed to be get so serious in a sparring session, shortly afterwards he warns Ippo of Woli's talent and skill when cornered. Vorg is currently ranked #1 in the WBA Jr. Lightweight Rankings. He is also the subject of great controversy. It is said that Vorg boxed in Japan as an in-fighter to be able to gain a following in Japan and please the crowd. It's also been explained that Vorg is actually an out-boxer and that if he had boxed his original style that he would have defeated both Ippo and Sendo in his matches, however to he fought an in-style match in both fights since he was a foreigner fighting in Japan and wished to have their blessings when he fought. Fights Fighting Style and Techniques Vorg Zangief is one of the most complete fighters in the series, being a former amateur world champion his technical skill is very high. He is able to effectively out box as well as infight. His best attack is the White Fang, a powerful left uppercut overhand right combination. *White Fang *Liver Blow *Weaving *Counter Zangief Zangief Zangief Zangief Zangief Zangief Category:Amateur World Champion